What a World
by xxStemxx
Summary: A collection of steamy oneshots involving the glee club. More or less smut, pwp whatever you want to call it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically just a place for a series for unrelated smut. It will be updated whenever the hell I feel like it. Could be regular, but I'm doubtful. Other than that, welcome to the contents page. I'll update this as I go. Enjoy XD.**

**Oh, almost forgot. Anything you want to see done. A situation, people, places, I don't know, whatever, just message me and I'll try and get it done. Other than that, I'll make up my own screwed up ideas.**

**1. Put on a Show**

**2. A Bit Of Fight Left**


	2. Put on a Show

**A/N: Another thing I forgot to say in the 'contents' page. I'm going to try and see how well I can make the titles into innuendos or puns. Should be fun and insightful. Lol. Also, I'll try to get through these prompts, I honestly hadn't expected as many as I got... However, I will reiterate this probably won't be updated very regularly; just when I feel like it.**

**For the purpose of this story (?) Quinn is a cheerleader and hates Rachel's guts.**

**-/-**

Quinn sighed as she reached the choir room door. She grabbed the note on it telling her to go to the theatre and ripped it into tiny little pieces before throwing it to the ground in frustration. She had already had a bad day. She had gotten up late, causing her to be late for school, her teachers had packed on as much homework as they could and Rachel seemed to have been following her all day. Every turn, the diva was there and Quinn could only take so much annoyance in one day. The note on the door was further proof that the world was out to get her.

Quinn slammed the doors closed behind her as she walked into the theatre. Mercedes was already on stage singing to a decent drum beat so she went unnoticed. She went to take a step away but felt her skirt resist; it was caught in the door. She let out a frustrated growl before opening the door, making sure her skirt was clear, and slamming the door again. This time, it was out of time with the song so she gained some attention.

"Quinn, why are you so late?" Mr Shue asked her when she was about to sit down a few rows behind everyone else. "You know what? Never mind. Just take a seat." He turned back around to listen to Mercedes again as she muttered swears under her breath and took her seat.

Quinn watched on in boredom as Mercedes finished out the song. It wasn't that it was a bad song or that Mercedes wasn't singing it well, because it was and she was Quinn just wasn't in the mood. She was playing with the hem of her skirt when she heard the door open and close. She turned around to see Rachel scurrying in.

Quinn smirked as she thought that the glee princess was late for once. Her smile faded when the diva turned down her aisle and sat down next to her.

"What do you want Manhands?" Quinn asked though gritted teeth.

"You seem tense Quinn. Are you feeling okay?"

"Go and sit as far from me as possible and I'll get there." Rachel tilted her head to the side a little, observing the stressed blonde. The next thing Quinn knew, she was being forced to turn away from Rachel and she felt small hands start to massage her shoulders. "Get off me RuPaul!" Quinn tried to struggle away. The hands gripped her shoulders tightly.

"You're stressed. I'm going to make you relax. Just sit still and stop squirming. Listen to Noah sing and pretend it's someone else touching you if it makes you feel better." Quinn just realised the Puck had taken Mercedes spot on stage.

"It's not you. I just don't want anyone touching me." Quinn continued her struggle.

"How about this? Although I am offering you a means to relax for no reason other than a sense of good-deedery, if you still don't want me to do it after a minute, I'll stop."

"Good-deedery? Whatever, will you go away after the minute?"

"If you want me to. You aren't allowed to struggle or try and push me off though." Quinn thought about it. She didn't really want Rachel touching her, but it seemed like the only way to get rid of the diva. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Rachel's hands were also feeling quite nice as they kneaded her shoulders.

"Fine. I'll time it." She could almost her Rachel smile behind her. Gaining consent to actually touch the blonde also seemed to have sparked Rachel up a little. Her thumbs that had been kneading with the rest of her hands had come out, and were now pressing hard into the middle of Quinn's back and rubbing circles.

Goosebumps covered Quinn's arms and legs as she felt herself loosen and she let the feeling wash over her. Quinn bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from moaning at the feeling.

"I knew you'd like it." Rachel said proudly. Clearly, Quinn's attempts at hiding her body's reactions to Rachel's hands were failing.

"Just shut up." Quinn breathed. Rachel seemed to take this as a 'do what you want' response. She lowered her hands down to the middle of Quinn's back. The blonde thought it was going to be a waste of time as there wasn't a lot the diva could do if they weren't lying down. She was about to voice this when she felt the brunette's small hand press against her stomach. She now had one on her stomach and the other on her back.

"You're really stressed. I'm going to have to push hard, okay?" Rachel ran her knuckle down Quinn's back and try as the blonde might; she couldn't suppress the shudder it enticed. The cheerleader nodded her assent before Rachel started to push her knuckles into Quinn's back.

"Oh my God." Quinn moaned.

"You like that huh?" Quinn felt her body heat up at the sound of Rachel's voice. The diva's hot breath was right against her ear and she had used a low and sexy tone. Quinn shifted slightly to bring herself back under control to find there was a slight dampness on her panties. If Rachel noticed her stall for a second, she hid it well.

Quinn did all she could to keep herself in check as Rachel ran her hand back up her back and onto her shoulder, leaving one hand still on her stomach. The blonde saw this as almost a positive as she was sure that it would mean she wouldn't be moaning and getting turned on. Well, anymore than she already had.

That was before she heard some shuffling and then Rachel's front against her back. They were now sharing a seat. That was where Quinn drew the line though. She attempted to get up and move away, but the hand that had been on her stomach turned into a full arm, holding her in place.

"We aren't done yet Quinn." Quinn's eyes slammed shut at the... well, straight up sexiness of Rachel's voice. Clearly the diva still thought the cheerleader was going to run away because she kept Quinn in place with her arm and started running her free hand up and down the blonde's side.

"S...s...stop." Her voice was shaking slightly and really, she was pleading. She had always been in control of everything; what was happening?

"You had the chance to stop me earlier Quinn. You like this, don't pretend you don't. No one's watching, admit it." Quinn shook her head. She would never admit anything. "Tell me or I'll see for myself." That was a demand and it sent a fire straight to Quinn's centre.

"I don't like it."Clearly, that was a lie and they both knew it. Quinn knew very well that Rachel could see it was a lie, but there was no way for the diva to check that despite what she had claimed before.

"So you're going to make me see for myself? Very well." Rachel's left arm went back to wrapping around her, holding her in place. That worried Quinn slightly as she knew that meant Rachel didn't think she would like whatever method of 'seeing' she was going to use. She was proven correct when she felt Rachel start to run her right hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Rachel-"

"You want it Quinn, I know you do. If you're dry, I'll leave you alone." Before Quinn could protest any more, Rachel moved her hand to the edge of the blonde's panties. She hesitated for a second, as if asking for some form of consent. Quinn didn't make a sound, but that seemed to be consent enough for the diva. She slipped her fingers into the fabric and gasped at the wetness that enveloped her fingers.

"Time to make you relax." Rachel whispered.

"What are you talk-" Her sentence turned into a low moan as Rachel entered her with two fingers.

"Shhh. You have to be quiet unless you want us to stop. The only thing that saved us then was the music." Rachel whispered. "Now, I've never done this before...to anyone else anyway. If something feels bad, tell me." The blonde felt a rush of wetness as she started to think about Rachel masturbating. She didn't know what was happening to her, she had never found the diva attractive before but now she was the most turned on she had been in her life, her panties and the chair beneath her could prove that.

Quinn bit her lip hard to try and stay quiet as Rachel's left hand trailed up her stomach and started to roughly palm her breasts and her right hand started to slowly thrust in and out of her. It was agonisingly slow. If Rachel kept up this pace, she was going to die of sexual frustration.

"Don't tease me." Quinn snapped when Rachel kept the same slow pace. She was so wet she was starting to wonder if it was possible to become dehydrated from the wetness leaving her.

"I'll do what I want Quinn. You just focus on staying quiet; I'll focus on what I'm doing." Quinn didn't think that was very fair. Rachel wasn't the one who had fingers sliding far too easily into her drenched centre. If she had of, she would have noticed how hard it was to focus on anything else.

Quin looked down to see Rachel's hand sliding under her vest. She tried to prepare herself, but she really hadn't expected Rachel's cool hand to feel so good against her breast. Her nipples were almost painfully hard and Rachel's fingers felt like a godsend. They were tugging and rolling and twisting. Rachel wasn't being soft and Quinn was feeling her orgasm approaching quickly. Rachel moved her right hand to join her left in the relentless attack of her breasts.

"You're going to cum, aren't you? The great Quinn Fabray, head bitch in charge is going to cum from a little titty play. I wish the school could see you now." They way Rachel was talking to her made her want to control herself and hold off her orgasm, but she couldn't do it.

"Oh my God." Quinn bit her bottom lip to silence any other exclamations that were sure to spew from her mouth. As her body shook with her orgasm, Rachel removed her hands from Quinn's breasts and moved them back to her clenching pussy.

"You're such a slut. I still can't believe I just made you cum from playing with your tits. Is that how you get off at home? Do you just play with your breasts? Does that mean I'll be the first to make you cum from something that's actually a little sexual?" As Quinn continued to orgasm, Rachel slipped three fingers inside of her. This time, she didn't hesitate to start pumping.

"Far out." Quinn lifted her head up slightly that had been bowed through her orgasm. She couldn't believe the things her body was experiencing.

"I'm not happy Quinn. You ruined my fun. I was being nice and pleasuring you and you wouldn't even do me the courtesy of waiting until I wanted you to cum. Now you will when I say so." If possible, Rachel's fingers sped up inside of her and her other hand rubbed furiously at her clit.

Within a minute, Quinn knew she was going to climax again. She would have been embarrassed if she wasn't lost in a world of pleasure. She was doing her best to hold it off, but she knew she wouldn't last very long.

"I can feel you squeezing my fingers. Are you about to cum again? And Santana thinks Finn is quick... Fine, you can cum." Again, Quinn was thrown into an orgasm. Rachel felt she had done her job, so she stood up from behind Quinn and removed her hand from the blonde's almost under water pussy.

"Just to remind you that you are in fact as big a slut as you probably feel right now..." Rachel said as she wiped her drenched fingers on Quinn's cheerio's vest. "Watch what you say about me Quinn. It would be too easy for me to forget this is a secret." Rachel said as she walked away, leaving Quinn in a heap on her chair legs spread wide open and drenched pussy on full display to anyone who walked past.


	3. A Bit Of Fight Left

**A/N: I can say that this is probably one of the best prompts I have ever heard. I mean seriously, it's that good. Whether I write it well or not, I guess that's for you guys to decide. It's really long, but that's mainly due to the prompt. Hope you enjoy.  
Prompt:** **Faberry underground high school fight club. Quinn as the leader, Rachel as the newest recruit.**

**-/-**

Rachel didn't know what to expect as she made her way into what she called the 'unsavoury' part of the school. Rachel avoided it as a general rule because the people that were often seen there were more often than not... undesirable to be around.

She wasn't even sure why she was going there. Well, that's not true. The day before, when she had been putting her books back into her locker at the beginning of lunch, a note had fallen to the floor. Initially, Rachel had thought someone else had dropped it, but no one else was close enough. She had picked it up and read through it. To put it lightly, what the note had said was surprising.

For some reason, the person that had written the note wanted her to join a club. Not just any club though, a fighting club. It was off putting to know that there was a fighting club at the school. Clearly, a group of students had gotten together and formed it themselves, because Rachel had never heard of it from any teacher or student, not that any student would tell her anything though.

She was about to take the note to Principal Figgins to have this illegal group disbanded when she actually looked at the note for more than just the words. Whoever had written the note couldn't have been a dangerous trouble maker if they had this style of handwriting. The letters were perfectly slanted and looked very carefully written. The pressure that had been applied to the paper suggested the person was forceful though.

Rachel had been standing right outside Figgins office when she stopped. She read over the details again and decided she would give this fighting group a go. In a way, it was a chance for her to make friends.

That's what she had thought yesterday of course. It was actually what she had been thinking most of today too. Now that she was only a few rooms from this underground fighter's club, she was starting to realise what could happen. It didn't matter how the note was written, the writer knew how to fight. She could very well be walking straight into an ambush. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her pepper spray; she wasn't going to let that happen.

Rachel's hand shook as she opened the door to the fighter's club. All the teachers would be gone. She was alone. Right now though, she felt brave. When she opened the door, she completely forgot all that.

"Quinn?" All the desks had been moved to the sides of the room to make space in the middle. Quinn was currently sitting on one of them and two other girls she didn't recognise were leaning against walls to either side of the blonde.

"Really Berry? Mace?" Rachel remembered she was holding her pepper spray now; she didn't let it go though.

"What the hell are you doing here Man Hands? Go back to the Shire or wherever it is you come from. This isn't the place for you." Rachel looked angrily at the girl who had spoken.

"I don't even know why I came here. I guess I'll just leave." Rachel opened the door to leave again but was frozen by Quinn's voice.

"No Berry. You'll stay." The blonde's voice was scarily calm. It was like the eye of a storm; so dangerously safe. "Good girl. Now close the door." Rachel hesitated. She really wanted to get out of here. She was out of place, and the three people that were there hated her. "I'm waiting Rachel."

The diva was about to walk out when she realised something. Quinn was the leader. This was a fight club. Quinn was the leader of a fight club. That meant that Quinn probably knew how to fight, and very well at that. Leaving now would be like giving the blonde a licence to kill. She closed the door and turned around to face the girls.

"How did you find this place?" The girl on the left asked angrily.

"I invited her." Again Quinn's calm voice was more intimidating than that of the 'goons' as Rachel had labelled them.

"You did what?"

"I invited her. She slapped Puck the other day and he walked away with a bruise on his cheek and tears in his eyes. Do you have a problem with my decision?" Quinn asked, a little anger seeping into her words.

"No, of course not. It's just that..."

"What?"

"She hasn't done anything. I don't think we should make any rash decisions about letting her in because she slapped someone unexpectedly." The girl pointed out.

"Did I say she was in yet?" Quinn asked. "No. I invited her here. She still has to prove herself." Rachel's fear was all but gone. Quinn seemed to be treating her fairly and now she just had a tryout.

"Are you prepared to move properly?" Quinn asked.

"You mean get into fighting stances and everything?" Rachel asked.

"A little like that. Yeah." Rachel didn't like Quinn's voice in that sentence. It sounded as though it was just humouring her.

"Just let me get changed." Rachel had expected she was going to have to work out or something for this club, so she had worn some pink shorts and a black sports bra and just worn other clothing over the top. As it was the same as Quinn was wearing (the blonde had black shorts and a yellow sports bra), Rachel felt her decision was a good one.

When she was changed, Rachel walked back to the middle of the room and stood waiting. The diva wasn't one to half-ass anything. She was going to give this her all. She would showcase her talents. If she got in, as long as they didn't just use her as a punching bag she may actually learn some valuable lessons too.

"Alright. Go for it." Quinn prompted.

"Well, I am Rachel Berry and I would like to try and become a member of this fighting affiliation. I believe that I would make a valuable and worthwhile member to this because I am-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This isn't some major professional job interview Man Hands. Just show us what you have, I know who you are." Quinn was clearly amused by how Rachel had worded everything.

"I'm sorry Quinn but I don't know how I would be able to exhibit anything for you. Not only is there nothing here that I can hit without causing myself injury but I don't have extensive training that would allow me to show you anything."

"What if I give you a challenge?"

"What would this challenge entail?"

"Do you accept the challenge or not Berry?" Rachel realised that this was probably what Quinn already had planned.

"Fine, if to do nothing else than to prove to you my worth I accept your challenge. What is it?" Rachel was confident she could do whatever the task was; she had a wide range of skills and was pretty quick on her feet.

Quinn smiled. Yes, she had invited Rachel to join the fight club. That didn't mean she liked the girl. In fact, she still hated the diva very much. Rachel had been called here with the idea that one of two things could happen. Either the girl could fight and would be a nice addition to their group; Quinn set up fights and bet on them sometimes, or the diva would flounder.

"Pin Chels. You pin her, you're in. She pins you, you're out." Quinn watched the look of glee leak into Chels' features and the look of worry break into Rachel's. Although both girls were about the same size, Rachel probably had a lot less fighting practice.

"What are the rules?" Quinn was impressed. She had assumed that Rachel would immediately try and back out. Maybe Rachel was braver than she thought she was.

"Look around Rachel; does this seem like a place that holds many rules?"

"So I can just pull out a gun and win like that?"

"Now you're just being stupid. Fine, hands and feet only. No drawing blood. Tap-outs accepted. Happy?"

"More so than I was before. I also have one request. She must stay away from my nose." Quinn reached further back onto the table behind her and grabbed a pair of pink MMA gloves. She threw them to Rachel.

"Denied. She can hit what she wants. Put these on if you don't want to fuck up your hands too badly." Quinn watched as Rachel caught the gloves and looked at them. The diva sighed and put them on. Quinn then looked to the other corner of the room where Chels was already bounding on her toes with her gloves on and hands up.

"Leave her face." Quinn mumbled so that Rachel couldn't hear.

"I'll hit what I want. Just like you said." Came the reply.

"If we get found out because she is bruised-"

"We won't."

"We better not."

"How is this adjudicated?" Rachel now had her gloves on and had moved to the opposite corner of the room to Chels.

"Ronnie will ref. You start when she says. She says when someone is pinned. Simple." Ronnie moved into the middle of the room. She looked at both Rachel and Chels.

"Fight." Immediately, Chels moved towards Rachel. The diva looked both frightened and unprepared as Chels moved closer and closer. When the other girl was within two metres of Rachel, the brunette finally moved. She dived straight at Chels, bringing them both to the ground. There were screams and groans of pain, but Quinn couldn't be sure who they were coming from.

Rachel managed to get herself on top of Chels for a few seconds, then there was some rolling, then Chels was on top. The first distinguishable hit was a knee straight to Rachel's gut. Quinn cringed, it had to have hurt.

If it did, Rachel didn't show it though. She threw her fist up and caught Chels straight in the chin. The girl seemed dazed for a second, and Rachel used it to her advantage. She grabbed her adversary's shoulders and pushed the girl straight onto her back. Rachel immediately jumped onto the girl and pinned her arms above her head.

Quinn was stunned. It appeared as though both Chels and Ronnie were too. Quinn kicked the ref to break her out of her shock. Ronnie shook her head.

"Berry wins." She said quietly. There was an angry scream and then Rachel was on her back. Chels was clearly outraged that she had let Rachel pin her and was desperate to make the diva pay for it. Ronnie rushed forward and grabbed the girl by the waist and Quinn jumped up and moved between the angry girl and Rachel.

"Take her outside. Go home. We're done for the day." Quinn ordered. Ronnie nodded and pulled the screaming girl out of the room, closing the door with her foot. Quinn listened to the struggle and screeching until it disappeared. She then turned around to look at Rachel who was panting loudly, still on her back on the ground.

Quinn felt a flutter of something rush through her as she looked at the diva. Rachel was sweaty and flustered, her small articles of clothing were dishevelled and her face was red. After a few seconds, Rachel got to her feet.

"Although I know I would clearly be a valued and great member of this team, I believe it is in my best interest to decline a position." Rachel began to walk back to her clothing.

"No. You're in now. You beat her. You don't have a choice."

"Yes I do. I only did that stupid fight to show you that I have a wide range of talents and that you should start leaving me alone."

"Listen Berry, you got in. The time for you to have a choice is over. You will come here every Tuesday at this time and you will fight when I tell you." Quinn let her voice become threatening now. Who the hell did Rachel think she was?

"There's always a choice Quinn. Whether you believe it or not, you can't make me do anything." Quinn thought as quickly as she could. Beyond making the girl's life a living hell, much like she already was, there wasn't a lot more she could do to make Rachel stay.

"Fight me."

"What?"

"You heard me. You win, you can leave. I win, you stay." Quinn knew she could take Rachel, the diva had just been lucky against Chels.

"I win, I can leave and you leave me alone."

"Deal." Quinn walked back over to the table she had been sitting on and grabbed her pair of yellow gloves. "Same rules as before. Go." This time, instead of waiting in the corner, Rachel met Quinn in the middle of the room. When in arms distance, Rachel tried to throw a punch. Quinn easily sidestepped it and grabbed the diva's arm. With a yank, Rachel was on the floor.

Quinn immediately straddled diva's stomach and tried to pin her. Rachel was making it as difficult as possible by throwing all her weight around. First one side of the diva's hips was in the air, then it was a shoulder, then a foot; Quinn couldn't get proper control.

Quinn felt the right side of body fall for a second. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her left side start to rise, and then she was on her back. She then felt an immense pressure on her stomach, and their roles were reversed.

Quinn really couldn't believe what was happening. Rachel Berry, the most annoying and seemingly weak person to ever walk the face of the Earth, was close to pinning her. There was no doubt that the situation was desperate, but Quinn was distracted. The tingle that had rolled through her body before had turned into a consistent and powerful thrumming between her legs.

From her position right now, Quinn could feel Rachel's hot body all over her own. She could feel the sweat of their bodies mixing. She could see some of Rachel's flustered face, but most of her view was obscured by the diva's breasts. The pink sports bra that the singer was wearing was doing little to stop her breasts from being the most prominent part of her body. It was then that Quinn realised that they were getting closer.

Rachel had one of Quinn's arms in each hand and was using her body weight to lower them to the ground. Quinn pushed up as much as she could, but Rachel was too strong. With her hands only centimetres from the floor, Quinn realised she was going to lose. Their waists connected, their heaving chest bumping into each other and their faces less than an inch apart, Quinn came up with one last ditch idea.

She craned her neck to get her face as high as possible and connected their lips. It only faintly registered to Quinn that Rachel had loosened her hold on her arms; she was far too busy with her lips because Rachel was kissing her back. Quinn wanted more and she didn't care if Rachel was prepared to give it to her, so she shoved her tongue between Rachel's lips. The guttural moan that was released by the diva sent pure want through Quinn's body.

The as much as the blonde was enjoying this, she had always liked to be in control, so she pushed Rachel off her and onto the floor before quickly straddling her waist. The moment she had fully lowered herself onto Rachel, Quinn became ultra aware of the dampness that was between her legs. If the heat from the brunette was anything to go by, Rachel was in much the same state.

"Do I really make you this horny Quinn? So frustrated that you can't control yourself?" The urge to punch Rachel in the face was great, but with their position right now, Quinn felt she could humiliate the girl much easier.

"This is coming from the girl who is moaning like a whore from just a little kissing. Have you cum yet? You can't be far off." That took the amusement out of Rachel. Quinn watched the brunette's eyebrows contract in anger and although she would never admit it, that look turned her on more.

Quinn honestly couldn't help herself. It was like she no longer had control over her body, but she was feeling everything ten times over. All her senses were alight, and they were all completely focused on Rachel. Quinn didn't really know whether she wanted to make the diva feel bad, or make her feel incredible.

Deciding she would get more pleasure out of making them both feel good, the cheerleader dropped her head down and slipped her tongue into Rachel's waiting mouth. Quinn realised that the diva had managed to gain a small amount of control by forcing the open-mouthed kiss and that just wouldn't do. She was going to make the brunette see her place, and there was only one way she could think of to do that. She ran her hands up and down Rachel's smooth and uncovered stomach as she steeled herself for what she was about to do.

When decidedly ready, she let her hands rise above the diva's stomach and onto her sports bra defended breasts. If Quinn had been expecting some form of reaction from the diva, it wasn't the one she got. Rachel immediately arched her back and moaned loudly, even by the brunette's standards.

"Like that do we?" Quinn husked as she continued to knead the singer's breasts over the fabric.

"Shut up." Rachel's eyes were shut tight in what Quinn assumed, and somewhat hoped, was an attempt at holding off an orgasm.

Quinn really wanted to know if she could make Rachel lose all dignity and control. It would be such a confidence booster for herself and so degrading for Rachel. Of course, she knew she was going to need to do more than play with Rachel's breasts over her sports bra, so she flattened herself along the diva's body, slipping her leg between Rachel's thighs and bringing her lips to Rachel's ear.

"Cum for me Rachel. I know you want to. You like feeling good don't you? Hell, everyone does, that's why they call it feeling good. All you have to do is let go and feel what I'm doing to you." For added effect, Quinn started tracing the shell of Rachel's ear and she let her hand slip below the brunette's sports bra.

Rachel's bare breast was a new feeling. Sure, she had touched her own when she had had a particularly bad day, but this was so much different from doing it to yourself. Now that she was doing it to Rachel, her focus was on what her hands were feeling rather than her breasts and she liked it.

When Quinn had felt most of Rachel's breast, she started paying more careful attention to what she thought would feel good. She started squeezing one breast harder as she twisted and pulled on the other nipple. Rachel was whimpering and moaning in pleasure but had still been able to control her body.

"How close are you Rachel? I can feel the heat coming off you. I can hear you whimpering and moaning. Fuck, I can even smell how wet you are for me. I know that you're going to cum and you know you're going to cum. Stop denying yourself and let it happen." Rachel gulped audibly, but she still kept her body in check. Quinn sighed. "Very well. Prepare to lose control Rachel."

Quinn loved this. She had rendered Rachel Berry speechless. What she loved more was that she was about to make Miss Pure-and-Untouched cum. The cheerleader lifted her leg that was between Rachel's upwards and didn't stop until it was flush against the diva's heat.

An animalistic sound erupted from the diva's throat and it spurred Quinn on. She pushed her thigh harder into Rachel and started sawing it up and down harshly. The blonde propped herself up on her arms for more power and to watch her enemy lose control.

"Take your bra off." Quinn ordered. Rachel's eyes were screwed shut as tight as possible. Her arms were spread and her hands seemed to be trying to grab onto something, anything, which would either make her pleasure better or make it go away. The blonde was only slightly surprised when Rachel shook her head 'no'. The diva had been defiant up to this point, what would be the difference now?

Even though she expected the disobedience, it didn't stop the angry growl that came from Quinn, or the harshness of which she grabbed the bottom of the diva's sports bra and ripped it over her head. If Quinn had thought that Rachel's breasts felt good, it was a whole new thing to see them.

They were perky and soft looking tipped off with the hardest nipples Quinn had ever seen. The whole surface area of the breasts were slightly red due to how hard the blonde had squeezed and pulled.

Quinn ripped herself out of her trace and lowered her face into her prize. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked it as hard as she could. It caused Rachel to buck her hips into Quinn's thigh, eliciting another moan from the diva. The cheerleader put her hands back onto the ground so she could continue to power into Rachel while she laved the girl's breasts with her tongue.

When she could feel Rachel begin to shake, she knew that the girl was close. If possible, Quinn intensified her rocking and she started to suck Rachel's nipple for all it was worth.

"Oh my GOD. Quinn. NO!" As soon as Rachel's body began to convulse, Quinn knew she had done her job. Even with this in mind, she reached down and hooked her fingers into the diva's shorts and panties before tugging them to her knees.

Not wasting any time, Quinn shoved three of her fingers into Rachel's contracting pussy. The first thing the blonde noticed was that the diva was really wet, we're talking underwater. The next thing she noticed was that Rachel was cumming really hard. She was trying to thrust her fingers into the brunette but Rachel's orgasm was making it very difficult.

"That's it Rachel. Show me how much of a slut you are. Let me see the wanton part of you that you probably only keep for your bedroom. Your bed must get so wet every night." Rachel's orgasm was finished now, but she was moaning and whimpering just as loudly. In fact, Rachel seemed to have decided that her dignity was all gone, because she was grabbing onto Quinn's back and bucking her hips into the blonde's hand.

"Please Quinn, more. Make me cum." Quinn closed her eyes to try and compose herself. Her clit was throbbing and she was pretty sure her wetness was starting to seep through even her shorts.

"I knew you were a minx. Show me how much you want me. How often do you get yourself off thinking about me?" As expected, Rachel remained silent. Well, silent apart from her moaning. Watching Rachel attempt to hump her hand gave Quinn an idea. Although she was captivated by Rachel's bouncing breasts, she knew what would be hotter.

"Play with your clit Rachel. Do it or I'll leave you like you are now. I'll take the rest of your clothes and you can fuck yourself like you do every other night." To her credit, Rachel looked genuinely frightened that that was a possibility. She quickly dropped one of her hands from Quinn's back and started to rub herself.

"Oh my God. Quinn. Don't stop." Quinn smirked and started using her hips to drive her fingers even harder into Rachel. The blonde knew it must have hurt, but it seemed to just spark the diva on more. Quinn smirked as she felt Rachel's pussy start to quiver again.

"Are you going to cum again Rachel? So soon? You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" Rachel bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut to avoid being too loud as she orgasmed again. Quinn slowed down her fingers, but kept them moving as she allowed Rachel to wind down from her climax.

Quinn removed her fingers from Rachel as the brunette opened her eyes and breathed less erratically. The blonde watched as Rachel continued to rub herself as she calmed down.

"Oh my God." Rachel stopped rubbing herself and she let her arms fall limp at her sides.

"Slut." Quinn laughed as she moved to get off of Rachel. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back. Rachel grabbed her shorts and panties from her knees and kicked them further down her body and off her completely.

"Says the girl that is leaking not only through her panties, but her shorts as well. You must be dehydrated losing so much wetness." Quinn gulped, apparently that was more noticeable than she had first thought.

"It's from you, whore." It was the first lie the blonde could think of.

"Let's just see, shall we?" Before Quinn could react, Rachel's hands were in her panties, fingering her. She had no idea being touched could feel anything like it was right now, and she felt as though she could cum at any moment.

As quickly as they entered, the fingers left. Quinn could only watch as Rachel brought glistening fingers to her nose and she smelt them.

"So this is what the great Quinn Fabray smells like. I would say that I'm surprised, but I have been able to smell you since I put on the sports bra." Quinn felt the fingers get forced into her mouth. She hated to admit it, but she moaned at the taste. "So this wet spot on your shorts was me was it?" Without waiting for an answer, Rachel slid down Quinn's body until her face rested on Quinn's clothed pussy. Quinn had to bit her lip to keep from moaning at the barely there contact.

"Oh my fucking God!" Quinn screamed when Rachel buried her face into the set spot on her shorts. Quinn threaded her hands through the diva's hair to keep her in place, anything to keep the pressure on her clit.

"Smells like you. If you want to cum, you will admit it is." Rachel started teasing Quinn by running her nose all over the apex of the blonde's thighs.

"Fuck. It's me. It's me." Quinn couldn't get it out fast enough. As soon as the words were uttered, the cheerleader felt her shorts and panties being slid off her legs and her sports bra being ripped off, literally ripped.

Quinn felt exposed. She felt humiliated. She felt dirty. None of that mattered though, because her body was on fire and as she felt Rachel's tongue start to slide over her nether lips, she knew that the diva was her only chance of fulfilment.

Quinn was experiencing things she had never felt before. Rachel's tongue felt wet and warm and it was slowly driving her more and more insane. The diva clearly wanted the cheerleader to lose control as quickly as possible though because Quinn suddenly moaned loudly when she felt Rachel's tongue push inside of her.

"Oh dear God." Quinn muttered. It was obvious that Rachel didn't know what she was doing as she was licking randomly anywhere she could reach, but it was still hurdling Quinn towards orgasm. The blonde could feel it building and she was trying to hold it off, she didn't want Rachel to think she was quick; it would be far too embarrassing.

The brunette seemed to have other plans though. She had reached up and was now kneading one of the blonde's breasts with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Quinn was resorting to biting the inside of her cheek to cause herself pain to keep from having an orgasm. As an added bonus, it kept her from screaming out in pleasure.

Lights appeared in front of Quinn's eyes and her body went rigid as her pussy started to spasm around Rachel's tongue. The diva had pinched her clit and that is all it took to send the blonde over the edge.

When the last waves of Quinn's orgasm subsided, the blonde was panting heavily and her arms were limp at her side. She watched on as Rachel got herself dressed. She then watched as Rachel approached her and ran her hands up and down Quinn's arms for a second.

"You know what Quinn?" Rachel asked, too sweetly for Quinn's liking.

"What?" The blonde panted. The next thing she knew, the diva had grabbed her hands and pushed them into the floor, pinning her.

"I win." Rachel got up, grabbed her bag, and left the room and Quinn just thought one thing. She hated Rachel Berry.


End file.
